The present invention relates to a method for demagnetizing an automobile carrying an azimuth indicator or a bearing indicator, or more in particular to a method for demagnetizing the whole automobile equipped with an azimuth indicator for indicating the running direction of the automobile without correcting the distortion of the magnetic field caused by the residual magnetism of the automobile or the like.
In conventional azimuth indicators for automobiles, after a direction-detecting sensor is mounted on it, any distortion of the magnetic field caused by the residual magnetism of the automobile is corrected by a correcting magnet mounted on the outside of the automobile in order to detect a direction accurately.
In the conventional configuration it is necessary to consider many factors including the position, number and intensity of the correcting magnet mounted on the outside of the automobile in order to eliminate the distortion of the magnetic field which is caused by the residual magnetism or the like of the automobile, thus complicating the correcting processes. Further, different corrections are required for different automobiles due to the variation in the characteristics of the distortion of the magnetic field from one automobile to another.